


Key Chains

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cake, Happy Belated Bithday KAgs, Key chains, M/M, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: I wanted something for Kags birthday and wrote something fluffy, short and I like Key Chains. Sue Me





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad? IS it really bad? Tell me, in the comments section.

ageyama was surprised by Hinata thrusting his hand out at him, a wrapped box in his hands and a light blush dusting over his lightly tanned cheeks.

He stared at Hinata and then at the box and back up at Hinata once more, cocking his head to the side and asking, “What is this?”

Hinata fumbled for a moment, “Take it.” Taking the bluenette’s hand and placing the box before quite literally running off, leaving Kageyama stunned by how fast Hinata could run and confused by the box which he raised to his ear to listen for any sounds of ticking and when there was none, he shook it lightly to hear if whatever was inside would move or make any noise but again, there was nothing.

He shrugged it off, removing his backpack from his shoulders and placing the box inside, leaving it to open later when he was in home and not late for practice. 

‘Shit!’ He cursed and began running to the gymnasium, knowing he’d be punished for being late by Tanaka-san and Stingyshima - as he’d taken to call him in his head- would most definitely snicker and tease him for being late. He could already hear the salt-filled words.

_‘Ara, I didn’t know the Great King could actually manage to be late for his treasured practice.’_

Yeah, he could hear his voice already and that made him irritated and run faster to the gym. He reached the gym in what he felt was record time, pulling the door open and entering inside, letting the door slam behind him, alerting everyone inside of his arrival.

He panted, sweat dripping down his forehead and back as he stared at his team mates who began grinning, their faces gaining a black shadow over their eyes. Kageyama found it strange that Sawamura-san or Sugawara-san hadn’t come over to scold him for being late for practice, neither had Saltyshima began teasing him.

‘The thought was banished when Yachi ran to him and began talking, her eyes darting to the side nervously but Kageyama ignored that, thinking it was simply how Yachi was nervous around volleyball players.

“Uh, Kageyama-kun, practice has started, Suga-san told me to tell you to get changed and join him and Azumane-san in... practicing tossing.”

Kageyama nodded his head at Yachi, going to one side of the gymnasium and removing his clothes with his back to his team mates and changing into his black volleyball clothes. He packed his tracksuit into his bag and carried it to the corner where he usually places his bags and left it there, jogging over to Sugawara where he was practicing tossing with Asahi.

They practiced together for a while, Suga throwing the spikes to Asahi and then switching with Kageyama who tossed to the long-haired male and watched how it was spiked down by Asahi, clicking his tongue when one toss flew too far from Asahi’s hand.

It went on like that till Sugawara was called by Sawamura for a moment and he was left with Asahi. He tossed him a few volleyballs, till Asahi called for a break, going over to the two women standing on the side, thanking Yachi when she handed him a towel and a bottle of water.

Kageyama was about to go ask Tanaka to help him practice his toss with Hinata when Sawamura’s loud voice echoed throughout the gym.

“Alright, practice is over for today!” Sawamura clapped his hands, gathering the other team members attention who all nodded their heads with secret grins on their lips, beginning to clean up the gym and gathering the equipment and putting it away.

Kageyama couldn’t believe his ears nor his eyes, Sawamura, Coach Ukai, and even the rest of the team were casually cleaning the gym and putting the equipment away barely two hours after practice started.

“Wait, wait! Practice is over? So soon? It’s barely been two hours.” Everyone stopped what they were doing when Kageyama jogged over to where Sawamura was and asking loudly.

Sawamura casually answered with his face blank, his voice getting more and more irritated as he went on. “It was supposed to be short practice. You would have known that had you been listening to the practice meeting yesterday.

Kageyama gulped at that and kept silent, nodding his head and going over to help Nishinoya and Asahi fold the net and put it back where it belonged. He racked his memory for any thing like ‘a short practice’ during their meeting the day before but came up blank.

He ignored that thought as well, pushing it to him being half-awake during the meeting. He changed slowly, not in a rush to get home where he knew there would be no one waiting as his parents were working late that night and he would be all alone.

“Good work today!” He replied to his other teammates, exiting the gym and walking slowly back home, yawning, he placed his hands into his jacket pockets, jogging in one spot trying to keep warm from the harsh December cold.

He reached to his house and entered inside, going up the stairs to his room and dropping his bag on the floor and falling face first onto his bed. he moved his head to the side, looking at the wall for a moment before his mind reminded him of the box waiting in his bag.

He stood up and went to his bag, zipping it open and searching underneath his volleyball shirt and shorts for the box, pulling his hand out when he held the box in his hand. He sat down on the floor, about to unwrap the box when he heard his doorbell ring loudly.

He placed the box down, exiting his room and going downstairs to open the door and finding the least group of people he’d expect at his doorstep. His team mates and his team managers, standing at his door all with wide smile and bags of some unidentified objects.

“What are you guys doing here?”

He looked at his team confusedly, wondering what on earth would make his entire team -minus his coach and club advisor- come to his door less than half an hour after practice had ended.

Sugawara held up his bag and said with a wide grin that Kageyama  or anyone in the whole team couldn’t say no to. “Let’s go inside so we can explain why were here.”

Kageyama nodded his head, moving aside for the large group to enter. He closed the door after Saltyshima and Yamaguchi had entered, standing close to the couch where Yachi and Shimizu-san sat in.

Tanaka and Noya and Hinata were practically buzzing with excitement when Sawamura nodded his head at them, signalling them to do whatever it was that was making them buzzing in their seats.

“Happy Birthday, Kageyama!”

A loud pop sounded through out the room, a shower of confetti and multi-colored streamers falling down onto Kageyama and his couches and carpets, littering the floor with confetti.

Kageyama stood there in shock, he had completely forgotten about his birthday and had known he had forgotten something when he had woke up this morning but like his other thoughts, he had ignored it and pushed it out of his mind.

Sawamura and the rest of his team clapped loudly, Yachi and Shimizu removed the items from the bags that they had placed on the coffee table and placed them on the table, putting the bags down on the carpet. They removed a variety of snacks and a large cake that Kageyama wondered how he hadn’t seen them carrying it inside.

The cake had been made black and yellow, the colors of their volleyball team. The writing on it in slick, white icing, ‘Happy Birthday, Kageyama.’ He nodded his head when Yachi and Shimizu stood up from their seats and asked him if they could use his kitchen to find the plates and knives and forks needed to cut the cake.

He stumbled slightly when Tanaka and Noya threw their hands over his shoulder with large smirks on their lips. “So, Kageyama-kun, how does it feel to become another year older?”

Kageyama shrugged as best as he could with two teenage males arms over his shoulders. “I feel the same as I did yesterday, no difference at all.”

Tsukishima snickered at the disappointed faces of Tanaka and Noya, teasing them slightly before getting told off by Sugawara for being mean when it was the bluenette’s birthday.

The girls came back from the kitchen with a few plates, forks and knives and placed them on the coffee table close to the cake. They -everyone minus Tsukishima, the salty bastard refused to embarrass himself- then began singing to Kageyama and afterwards cut the cake and shared the pieces between them, leaving enough for Kageyama’s parents but Tanaka and Noya and Hinata ate the rest in a race of who could finish their piece of cake the fastest.

Kageyama laughed loudly when Tanaka and Hinata chocked on their pieces and began pounding on their chest but they were saved by Shimizu who gave them a glass of water to the teary-eyed boys who chugged it quickly and got chocked. Again.

In the end, the two were saved by Sawamura-san hitting their backs once, hard enough that they stopped chocking on water and began chocking on their spit till they were properly saved by Sugawara-san. They ended up partying till late and Kageyama felt a little bit sad when they began clearing up the confetti and the utensils used, taking them to the kitchen and the rest to the trash bin.

They waved him goodbye and left, leaving him alone once more. He went to his room, and saw the forgotten box from Hinata. He grabbed it and unwrapped the wrapping, surprised by the present inside the box. It was a key chain with different animals, animals that he liked that he didn’t know the orange haired male knew.

He removed it from the box and held it up, watching the small animals move from one side to the other, not knowing of the small smile that was on his lips. He had received a variety of presents throughout his years of life but he had never received a simple present like a key chain. He liked it.


End file.
